Dream Catch Me When I Fall
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Amelia panics after a bad nightmare, Owen is there to help her through it.
**Dream Catch Me When I Fall**

 **Category** : Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing** : Omelia

 **Summary** : Amelia panics after a bad nightmare, Owen is there to help her through it.

 **Warnings** : None

 **Disclaimer** : Own nadda

 **Authors Notes** : Prompt: Amelia wakes up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. It's about Derek dying all over again while she tried to save him. Owen comforts her.

* * *

Owen woke to the sound of rain falling heavily on the tin roof and scrubbed a tired hand across his face feeling a light sheen of perspiration. It was the middle of winter? Typically the caravan was freezing at this time of the year and his sleep-fogged brain struggled to put the pieces together until a sound next to him jogged his memory. A lazy smile crossed his lips, his hand automatically searching for the the soft curls that had become his new obsession.

Amelia hadn't seemed to mind or even notice. She rarely stirred once she was asleep and he sought out the comfort, stiffening as his touch met with her clammy skin instead. She was burning up and he quickly withdrew his arm, rolling over to switch on the lamp.

Light flooded the small space and he turned back to her concern drawing his brows together as she moaned incoherently and twisted away from him. The blanket went with her, tangling around her small frame and he noticed how pale she looked against the dusty blue spread. Clearly she was having a nightmare, a _bad_ one.

Sitting up, he curled his fingers over her shoulder and shook her gently, " _Amelia_?"

She pulled away from him, crying out in her sleep and something painful tugged inside his chest. It him to watch her suffering and in one swift movement he drew her back to his chest, wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. She fought the hold and he pressed his lips against her ear trying to calm her down, " _Amelia_... shhh, it's okay. You're safe."

The words seemed to help and she stilled, relaxing for a moment until her body suddenly jerked and bolted upright.

" _Derek_!" Her breath came out in gasps as she tried to get her bearings.

This wasn't right.

She'd been with her brother, she was trying to save him and... oh _god_ , there'd been so much blood.

"I need to... to help Derek, he's going to bleed out... if I don't-"

"Amelia, _hey_ -" he grabbed her flailing hands, crouching on his knees in front of her, "it was just a nightmare. Derek's not here, you were dreaming that's all."

She shook her head unable to clear the vivid images from her mind. It had been so real and she slammed her eyes shut, her chest aching as the hellish nightmare gave way to an even more painful reality; Derek was gone, he was dead.

"I _can't-_ " she pushed out of Owen's arms and grabbed his shirt from the floor, "I'm sorry, I need to go." She tossed the garment over her naked body not bothering with underwear, shoes or any of her other possessions. They didn't matter. She just had to get out of the sardine tin that used to belong to her brother, the memory adding to those that was threatening to suffocate her

"Go where?" It took him a moment to realize she was heading for the door and he quickly grabbed his pants, throwing them on as she fumbled with the latch. "Amelia, _wait..._ it's freezing out there!"

She didn't answer, too consumed by the desperate need to run and when the lock sprung free she bolted. She couldn't think, couldn't _breathe_. All she could see was her brother, his body broken and bleeding on an operating table and a sob tore from her throat as she slipped falling down hard on the decking.

What did it matter?

She hadn't been able to save him.

"Amelia!"

Owen's voice was thick with concern as he knelt down ignoring the ice cold rain pelting his back. He was too consumed with making sure she was all right and lent over trying to shelter her as much as he could from the downpour. "It's okay, I'm right here." She turned into him, throwing her arms around his neck and he breathed out slowly as he squeezed her in response. "You're safe, I've got you."

She nodded against him, stealing comfort from the weight of his body pressed against hers. She didn't know what was happening just that the panic lodged in her chest was threatening to tear her apart and she stayed holding onto him willing the feeling to pass. Derek was gone... but he'd been happy and loved. She'd found a way to be at peace with that and she focused on the thought trying to slow her racing heartbeat.

Owen rubbed light circles over her back repeating the motion until he felt the feeling start to go in his fingers and toes. If he was cold then she had to be freezing and he reluctantly pulled back searching her gaze to make sure she was okay. She looked exhausted but her pupils were responsive indicating the shock had started to wear off and he reached up brushing the soaked hair from her face. "Feeling better?"

She nodded mutely shivering as embarrassment flushed her icy skin. She was a doctor. She knew what a panic attack looked like and even though it was nothing to be ashamed of she still felt foolish and ducked her head away from him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry, not for this-" he quickly admonished her for the thought. Nobody should have to apologize for feeling uncertain or afraid and he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before pushing himself up.

A smile touched her lips as he offered his hand and she accepted it wobbling slightly as a pain shot up the side of her leg. She instinctively dropped her hand to the source, wincing as her fingertips came into contact with a wet sticky substance.

Owen glanced down at the blood, swallowing another wave of concern as he spotted the gash that was just visible in the darkness. Ignoring her protests he slipped his arm around her waist and helped her hobble back up to the door. As soon as they were inside and locked up he bent down to inspect the damage. It wasn't too deep, probably wouldn't even need stitches but it did need to be cleaned so it wouldn't get infected.

"I'm fine, it's just a graze." She tried to reassure him, feeling bad enough already but his soft expression set her mind at ease. He wasn't judging he was just worried and she watched him stand, her gaze following him around the small space as he wordlessly started opening draws to gather clothes and supplies. A towel fell into the mix and she let out a surprised yelp when the offending object landed in her face, his smirk pulling a smile from her lips.

By the time he was finished she'd dried off and she traded him for a long-sleeve cotton thermal. It was far too big reaching down to her thighs but it was comfortable and she hugged it against herself watching him strip off and appreciating the slow languid movement. She caught herself staring and was about to turn away when she suddenly realized she didn't have to, she was allowed to look. No more fleeting glances or unfinished conversations. They were in for real this time.

It should of scared her but it didn't. She felt safe and breathed out slowly as she hobbled over, picking the sweats up off the bed and handing them to him.

He brushed her hand, watching a warm flush cross her cheeks and he was relieved to see some of the colour returning to her face.

"So..." she broke the silence, her lips curving playfully as she nodded towards the medkit, "do we get to play doctor now?"

A throaty laugh escaped his mouth and he directed her onto the mattress, urging her to shift back so he could get a better look at the cut. It ran all the way from her knee down to her shinbone and he slid his palm along the underside of her leg, massaging the muscle as he fished for a disinfectant wipe.

"Sorry, this is going to sting..."

He tore the packaging with his teeth and wiped the sheet against the abrasion, holding her steady as she tried to jerk away from him. " _Hey_... you were the one who wanted to play doctor, remember?" She gave an indignant huff and he finished wiping the wound, reaching for the antiseptic cream. She let out a sharp breath as the cold ointment came into contact with her skin and he started massaging her leg again, trying to take her mind off the pain. "I'm nearly done."

He tossed the tube aside, rubbing the last of it in and she shivered as his fingers brushed the bottom of her thigh. Biting her lip, she lifted her head suggestively and caught his gaze over her bent knee, "actually doctor, the pain seems to be a little higher up..."

A lazy smile spread over his lips as threw the tube back in the box. He was more than happy to play and returned both hands to her legs, this time moving with them up to her hips. "I'm guessing somewhere around here?"

" _Wow_ -" she feigned surprise, tugging his t-shirt and pulling him over her body, "you have impeccable instincts."

"I'm a brilliant doctor." He hovered above her, his muscles flexing as she traced her fingertips down his arm.

"How about I decide that after a thorough exam?"

His lips curved into a smile and he bent down to kiss her, tasting the warmth of her mouth and sighing contently as she stretched against him.

" _Owen_..." she pulled back slightly, her gaze softening as she stared up at him, "thank you."

He read the gratitude in her expression and responded by lowering his head and kissing her again.

She didn't need to thank him.

He was exactly, right where he wanted to be.


End file.
